harry potter and the big brother
by joker12345677
Summary: when harry is betrayed by the weaslys , hermione and dumbledore a letter from lily potter will change every thing harry/harley/batgirl ,(male)raven/terra/posion ivy
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the big brother. ch 1: the escape from privet drive

In the smallest room in number four, privet dive was a 15 year old boy with messy black hair, and emerald green eyes laying on a bed thought '_I can't believe that the weasley's would give me love potion to fall in love with Ginny and that Hermione betrayed me by sticking to the weasley's side.'_ harry sighed and got up to his surprise a letter appeared in his lap. harry opened the letter and it said "Dear Harry it is time to tell you you were adopted, me and James could not have a child. We found you with a letter and picture you have a year older brother and your real name is Harrison Shadow Roth you real father is a full demon named trigon destroy of worlds and your mother was a witch named Rachel Roth one of my oldest friends. now harry follow these directions pack all of your things. go to gringotts show this letter to griphook. he will give you a potion to show you the real you. and he will call your brother whose name is Anthony raven Roth he is apart of the teen titans. you and raven are half demon. good luck shadow Roth signed lily potter. harry folded the letter packed his things shruck them put it in his pocket. harry went down the stairs out the front door he pulled out his wand then with a bang the night bus appeared he got on and said "leaky caldron" when the bus got to the leaky caldron he paid the diver when he past the pub he was in diagon alley he walked to gringotts he opened the door a goblin said " ah mister potter your just in time for mister blacks will reading griphook will be playing the will" then the goblin lead him to a room. when harry opened the door there was the weasley's, Hermione, the tonks and Remus and the person that harry hoped won't be there dumbledore." harry my boy why are you here " 'cause the will and something top secret" then harry handed griphook the letter then said " do you want to do this now or after the reading" "after the will reading." "lets get started."


	2. the will, the real you and older brother

authors note: I am sorry about the last summary I didn't mean to be damming reviews. I just needed to know if it was good or not and if you wanted to see more of what is going to happen in the story so I will say it again I am sorry I am still new to this.

chapter 2: the will, and the real you and the older brother

Griphook plays the will "_**I Sirius Antonio black make this my final will to the tonks 300,000 gallons each and welcome back to the black Remus john lupin 400,000 gallons buy cloths man! and I suspect you and tonks to watch out for finally to harry james potter I leave you head of black family and everything else padfoot out.**_

then said "how come we were not motioned?" "because knew what you did. now I will get the potion and bloodruen well get your bb" griphook said "ok thank you griphook" harry one was confused until the goblin came with a potion that removes blood adoption's forms.

harry drank the potion everyone watched as Harry's skin turned light gray, his hair was still messy but it was purple and his were still green with a purple tint. he also grew "6,3" when the change's stopped harry said

"let me interdoce myself I am Harrison shadow Roth half demon". all of there jaws dropped then they heard "yes jaw dropping" from shadow/harry. Then there was a green flash a 16 year old boy came out of the fire place . wherein a purple cloak the boy pulled the hood down. his purple hair was flat he was "6,7" with purple eyes and light gray skin.

harry was the first to say something "hey raven" "hello little brother." "ok who are you" ron said "ah! so this is the one bloodruen warned me about. well my name is Antony raven Roth I see you already met my little brother so that's done come on shadow lets go" "ok bye everyone wait before I go I wnt to do this" harry broke his wand and then left with his brother.


	3. Chapter 3: author's notes

to people that have readied my story harry potter and the big brother I have gotten some good advice from some great people who where willing to help me out. but there some who just gave crap about my story when I readied harry potter: raven when harry and terra get together but it was not finished so I was trying to make a story kind of like that but from my own mind but all I wanted from when they read my story to give advice and I thank those people who did give me some I am letting those that liked my story to let them rewrite it or make another one . but if you guys want please send me a message or email and please tell me the title so I could read it if its not to munch to ask . so I thank those who have tried to help I appreciate it so . if some you want to work on with a crossover of ed edd n eddy and harry potter if please send me a message or email.


End file.
